Reading machines use optical character recognition (OCR) and text-to-speech (TTS) i.e., speech synthesis software to read aloud and thus convey printed matter to visually and developmentally impaired individuals. Reading machines read text from books, journals, and so forth.
Reading machines can use commercial off-the-shelf flat-bed scanners, a personal computer and the OCR software. Such a reading machine allows a person to open a book and place the book face down on the scanner. The scanner scans a page from the book and the computer with the OCR software processes the image scanned, producing a text file. The text file is read aloud to the user using text-to-speech software.
Reading can be viewed broadly as conveying content of a scene to a user. Reading can use optical mark recognition, face recognition, or any kind of object recognition. A scene can represent contents of an image that is being read. A scene can be a memo or a page of a book, or it can be a door in a hallway of an office building. The types of real-world contexts to “read” include visual elements that are words, symbols or pictures, colors and so forth. In addition, reading machines can include software that a user can use to train a reading machine to recognize objects.